inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Suitcase
Suitcase, labeled The Sweet Pushover '''or '''The Basket Case, is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity II. She is placed on The Grand Slams. Personality Suitcase always wants to help, and uses her storage space as an asset in challenges. She is really as nice as a person can get, and is never rude to anybody. Unfortunately, her inability to be mean to others tends to make her a huge pushover, and others take advantage of this. Coverage Inanimate Insanity II In "Breaking the Ice," Suitcase asks Microphone to turn down her speech level when she enthusiatically asks what the challenge will be. While on the iceberg, she slides over to Baseball and Nickel and asks to join their alliance. While Nickel tries to find something wrong with her, Baseball finds her to be a perfect candidate, since she doesn't have arms, much to Nickel's dismay. After being blown off the iceberg by Microphone, she places 5th in the challenge and is put on The Grand Slams. During the dodge-ball challenge, she tries to avenge her alliance once they're taken out by kicking a ball at Test Tube, only to have her catch it, much to Suitcase's disappointment. However, when Microphone manages to take out the remaining Bright Lights, The Grand Slams win, saving her from the voting. In Marsh on Mars, Suitcase was first seen when she said the challenge would be easy, showing off her tools, once Paintbrush calls her selfish, forcing her to let Paintbrush take the tools. She volunteered to save Marshmallow and stood up for Balloon, allowing the two to go to Mars and get Marshmallow, Suitcase is extremely happy when she finds out Marshmallow is not dead, she, along with Balloon and Microphone return with Marshmallow, making her team safe from elimination. In Tri Your Best, Suitcase decides to volunteer Balloon for the challenge, but Balloon says he is too slow. Later, she is seen trying to get Soap in the pool. She is also seen panicking over Box sinking. Finally, she is seen asking Test Tube about her laboratory. Her team lost, and was up for elimination. In Cooking for the Grater Good, Suitcase is shown laughing at Knife's picture. She is also shown to be safe from elimination, with 48 votes. Later, Soap tells Suitcase to go get cooking flour for their pizza, but Suitcase gets flowers instead. Balloon comes up and tells Suitcase that Soap wants cooking flour, not flowers. Window from Object Universe also comments that suitcases ruin everything. Her team is then put up for elimination. In A Kick in the Right Direction, At the elimination, Suitcase was safe and after the elimination, she is seen saying "I'll miss you Box!" due to Box being eliminated with 1,442 votes. Later when the teams were deciding who should be their goalies, Microphone asked Suitcase if she could be on the field but Suitcase stuck with what her alliance said, which was a no. Then during the challenge, she is seen cheering with her team after Cheesy shot a goal. Towards the end of the challenge, she was telling Cheesy that they were still doing the challenge, due to Cheesy running over to the bleachers where Knife was. At the end of the challenge, she welcomes Dough to their team right before Yin-Yang ate him, then asks Yin-Yang why he did that. In Let 'Er R.I.P., Suitcase admits she's not going to like the spooky mansion challenge. Nickel heckles her, teasing her if she's scared or not. Suitcase stutters to say she isn't scared. When the rest of the Grand Slams abandon Nickel, Baseball, Suitcase, and Balloon, she is enthusiastic about going in together. When Nickel wants to tell ghost stories in the mansion, Suitcase gets intimidated and runs away with Balloon when he starts the story. Knife spots Suitcase and Balloon, and tells them they look like they saw a ghost. Knife then abandons them, reminding her of Balloon's trustworthiness last season. Suitcase condemns Balloon for his actions in Season 1, and Balloon tries to apologize by explaining he acted mean since he thought it was a winning strategy. Suitcase believes him and swears to always be by his side. When Bow's ghost pops Balloon, Suitcase loses the challenge by running out the window. However, her team wins, making her safe. In Everything's A-OJ, she was seen in the audience during MePhone4's court session. After hearing Box's testimony, she, along with Baseball, Microphone, Judge Gavel, Balloon, Milk, and Lightbulb cried. Longer after the case dismissed OJ became host and eliminated Suitcase (much to her dismay). After MePhone 4 came back he made Suitcase come back making Baseball felt a sense of relief. In Theft and Battery, she was forced to steal the battery. At the end she was guilty and admits her mistake kicking it to Paintbrush making them win. In Rain On Your Charade, Suitcase was seen sad and upset… Baseball later came to comfort her and later she came and sat with Balloon later comforting him after his misfortune. In elimination, Suitcase was safe with around 700 votes, after the elimination, Suitcase remain idling in the background afterwards Trivia *Suitcase is the first female to be eliminated on Inanimate Insanity II. The elimination is invalid, though, as she rejoined later. *Suitcase is the only armless female on Inanimate Insanity II. * Suitcase is similar to Ice Cube from BFDI for many reasons: **Ice Cube and Suitcase have both wanted to join an alliance. **Both of the two are push-overs. **They are both females. **They are armless. **They have competed in the second season of their respective series. *Suitcase is the first female to join an alliance in Inanimate Insanity II **Suitcase is also the only female in her alliance, and the second female in the entire series to be in one, the first being Taco. *She is one of the 11 newbies who competed and made their debut on Inanimate Insanity II, with the others being, Fan, Cheesy, Microphone, Tissues, Trophy, Cherries, Soap, Box, Test Tube and Yin-Yang. *She made a cameo in Object Universe - Episode 9: "Revived Rivals", where she revived all the previously killed contestants. **This is referenced when in Cooking for the Grater Good, when Window, OU's host, says "Suitcases ruin everything. I despise her!" *Suitcase's design was created with the help of Michael Huang, the creator of Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. *As of Theft and Battery, Suitcase has the least amount of votes for both Team Grand Slams and overall all contestants. *Suitcase is one of two contestants to have been eliminated unfairly and rejoin, the other being Lightbulb. (She was eliminated by OJ in episode 7 but rejoined after MePhone4 was released from prison.) ** This makes her the only season 2 newbie to accomplish this feat so far. * Suitcase is the only armless female in Season 2, and one of the only two armless females in the series. The other one is Taco. **However, Taco revealed to have arms in Aquatic Conflict, so Suitcase is really the only armless female. *Suitcase is the only cast member to have a neutral look in the II 2 intro, which involves her having normal eyes and a netural mouth. * So far, she, along with Microphone, Test Tube, Paintbrush, (If he/she is a her,) Lightbulb, and Marshmallow, are the only females still in the running. * Coincidently, she is one of the 4 newbies that are still in, even though half the newbies have been eliminated. * Suitcase is possibly going to last to the Top 10 due to Fan's pattern. Gallery Suitcase.png Suitcase 2.PNG|Neutral Suitcase SuitcaseSmileIdle.png suitcaseopened.png SuitcasePro.png Little_Suitcase.png Suitcase.jpg MicrophoneSuitcaseMarshmallowRescue.png|Suitcase in space. MicrophoneBalloonSuitcaseGrandslamsRescue.png PaintbrushSuitcaseBorrow.png|Suitcase with Paintbrush. Suitcase Banner.png|Suitcase in the Inanimate Insanity 2 intro. Suitcase VA.JPG|Suitcase's voice actor (TeenChampion) explanes why Suitcase's voice changed Suitcaseseesghosts.png Episode 9 2.png|Suitcase felling depressed SuitcaseAllTheTools.png|Suitcase opens her stuff Balloon about to be popped.png|Suitcase shocked by seeing Balloon getting popped by a Ghost Bow Episode 9 3.png|Baseball and Suitcase Snapshot 2 (23-05-2015 8-25 PM).png SuitcaseError.png|Suitcase's uneven edges Suitcase wierd.jpg EveryoneCrying.PNG LeBalloonandLeSuitcase.png|Balloon and Suitcase Snapshot 2 (10-24-2015 1-30 PM).png Screen shot 2013-04-02 at 11.22.57 AM.png Slammies and brighties ii ii ep 10 screenshot by thetgrodz-d9m3fow.png 10551046 789764714391638 6201314314009388305 n.png Sunset Balloon Suitcase Episode 9.png Image.jpeg Inanimate insanity ii sneak peek by thetgrodz-d8nldx1.png Maxresdefault (2).jpg Maxresdefault (1).jpg Box made them cry.jpg BoxPortal.png Untitled (Time 0 00 00;00).png Ball + Balloon.png Screenshot 3-0.png Screenshot 3.png 11224557 993229144045193 2282186644060019360 o.png 11035745 962287537139354 665859413835575188 o.png 1525723 681241035244007 479591533 n.png II Season 2 Ep 9.jpg 1513194 679460285422082 1821614523 n.png Alliance2.png Image14.jpg Alliance.png Mic, balloon, suitcase, and marshmallow about to return to the grand slams's rocket.PNG Image52.jpg Image21.jpg Image37.jpg Imagesoap.jpg iimage45.jpg 12891779 1129234303778009 1813455679472532107 o.png Image1.png Image3.png 13312865 1167574973277275 3861017239838170100 n.png What labratory.png Image13.png Image65.png|That's a great idea! Image22.png Image34.png Image33.png Suitcase almost big as base.PNG Image68.png Image66.png Image54.png Image52.png Image67.png Category:Featured Category:Female Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Team Grand Slams Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Season 2 Novice Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Characters who appeared on another object show Category:Nice Category:Characters voiced by Samuel Thornbury Category:Rejoined Category:Armless Category:Baseball's Alliance